twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lily!/Meh BDP2 Review
WARNING: If you haven't seen ''Breaking Dawn - Part 2 ''yet, it would be best if you didn't read on.... Holy.Shit. Now, where can I start? I am going to start this blog off with this: BDP2 KICKED MAJOR ASS!!! I just adored it. It's totally my fav out of all of the movies. But, yes, I am going to be a little bitch and nit-pick on it.... and you most likely had this coming.... I did have some complaints with it. They are: Meh Dislikes on the Movie 1. The CGI on Renesmee as a little baby was just wrong.... BABIES DO NOT HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO DAT SHIT 2. The CGI when Renesmee was growing into her normal real self.... IT LOOKED SO GODDAMN FAKE!!!! 3. The French Coven.... there was so much FUCKING HYPE over these bitches and guess what? THEY DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED A CHARACTER IN THE MOVIE!!!! THAT'S HOW WORTHLESS THESE PEOPLE WERE(SEE HOW I DIDN'T CALL THEM CHARACTERS ;D ) 4. The faces some of the characters made...... well, they actually were kinda funny though but still.... they got annoying.... like, Zafrina's face got to the point where it was just uncomfortable, Tanya's face was just.... ughhh, and Caius's face looked like he had spoiled ham in his mouth.... 5. I like the girl who portrayed Kate.... but I feel as if the head of casting could've done better.... I mean, I haven't seen a person in my whole entire life who has THAT MUCH plastic surgery on their face.... 6. The effects when Bella wakes up..... they were pretty cheesy, but I guess they were possibly doing it on purpose to make it fun and playful.... Meh Likes/FUCKING LOVES on the movie But, did you honestly think I was like one of those dumb old critics who give REALLY good movies bad reviews? Haha, well, if you though that, PISS OFF!!! Because, I am FARRRRR from that, even though I just pointed out only 6 problems I had with the movie, when all those old dumb assholes would probably point out about 50.... well, back to my point.... here's the stuff I liked/ FUCKING LOVED! 1. That the Volturi, the Cullens, and the other covens didn't fight and it was just Alice's vision that she was showing to Aro...... I like this because if it really did happen then we would've lost SO MANY beloved characters, which I just wouldn't have been able to bare..... but at the same time, even though I love the Volturi, I wish it did happen because I have a tough love for the Volturi: I love them.... then I hate them.... so, it would've been pretty boss to see the Cullens and all the other covens just beat the shit outta them and kill them like in Alice's vision..... 2. The new vampires' powers.... they were just boss.... 3. The new vampires.... they kicked ass 4. The credits when they showed all of the cast members throughout all of the movies.... I really liked that they did that because it wss just a very nice and heartwarming tribute to all of our fav characters 5. Aro's laugh when Alice and Jasper come.... I couldn't stop laughing 6. When Jacob stripped.... even though I am Team Switzerland (like from Eclipse), I still think Jacob is pretty damn hot 7. Renesmee.... MACKENZIE FUCKING ROCKED PORTRAYING HER!!!!!! 8. That Lionsgate put a little sneak peek teaser trailer thingy for Catching Fire.... I was like jittering and squirming around in my seat out of joy that they ACTUALLY did that!! 9. That they put A Thousand Years at the end.... it just added more sadness to me because that song is really emotional for me but it fit in PERFECTLY and I loved the fact that they put it at the end.... My Other Feelings on the movie This last movie is very bitter sweet for me..... the sweet part is that it's finally here and I loved it.... but the bitter part is that it's all over.... *sigh*...... I was holding back tears when the credits were rolling..... because, Twilight has been such a big part of me and who I am since the first movie came out, which was a really long time ago...... I'm gonna miss Twilight..... but, I just need to look back and remind myself that my journey and experience with Twilight was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.... I love you Twilight.... and I will NEVER EVER forget you and I will carry you throughout all my journies and experiences in life ahead.... Thank You from the bottom of my heart and I love you.... ~Lily Category:Blog posts